The Saiyan and the Elvish Prince part 1
by Laurenke1
Summary: Au warning. Joyce is a saiyan and the protector of the planet. Sje goes with the Fellowship and falls for Legolas and he for her. Mary-Sue warning.not a good story part 3 is better
1. Default Chapter

The Saiyan and The Elven Prince  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of Middle Earth or of Dragonball z. Middle earth belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The only one I own is Joyce. Please don´t sue. (dont have any money)  
  
Prologue  
  
Some 20 years ago there lived a race called the Saiyans on a planet far from Arda. They were a warrior race. Their children were send to different planets to eliminate the population and sell the planet to the highest bidder. The saiyans had no mercy. 20 years back their planet was distroyed. Every Saiyan on the planet died. Except for two. One guy and his daughter. The guys name was Goku. He was a saiyan from Arda. He brought his daughter along to teach her the ways of their people. Her name was Joyce. When Goku´s home planet was distroyed he decided to bring Joyce to Arda. And to have her raised by an old friend of him. That old friend was called Gandalf.  
  
Upon ariving here Goku gave Joyce to Gandalf and said "Take good care of her. I will leave this planet. Raise her as you think is best but do not tell her about her past and who she truly is just yet. She must have a change for a better life then me. A more peacefull life. Give her this letter when she turns 16." With those word Goku´s spaceship took off toward the sky.  
  
Gandalf brought her to Rivendell to stay with the Elves and to live in peace. Becaus he knew that if she would stay with him not only she but also he would be in danger. For there were people who would pay a high price to get there hands on one of the last living Saiyan. Even if that one was a half Saiyan and half Human.  
  
When she turned 16 she was giving the letter Goku gave Gandalf at the day he left her in his care. This is what the letter said:  
  
My dear daughter, Happy birthday first of all. You might not know who I am. You will know enough when you have read the letter. Maybe more then you would like. But you have to know. You need to know what happend to our people and who you really are. My name is Goku and I am your father. I am not Human. Neither are you. Well not for one 100%. Your half Saiyan and a half Human. Your mother was a Human. She died when you were but 2 months old. I took you with me for space the next day. You stayed with me until somebody distroyed our home planet and most of our people. After that i took you to earth to make sure you lived the most part of your live in peace. Unlike me. As you might have noticed that you are a good fighter and you love it. That is because it is in your blood. We Saiyans are a warrior race. Very strong and very stuborn. I hope for your sake that you have got more of you mothers nature. For it would only do you good. I have given you this letter today because I believe it is time for you to know all of it. Being a Saiyan means you have got powers. I dont know if you dicoverd them all. But in your case you are stronger and a lot faster then normal Humans. You fight with great passion and love to do so. Mostly Saiyans never give up without a fight. Those powers also mean that you can fly. That doesnt mean that you should just jump out of the window right now because I hate to see you dead. I am sure in time you will discorver your powers. Just give it time and your best shot. I brought you to Earth because this planet needs someone to protect it. That someone is you. I know you think that it is impossible. But it is not. You are one of the strongest of our race and I believe in you. It is your destiny to protect this planet. I know you can do it because Gandalf started your training when you were 5. The kind of training that has been given to the Chosen One only. The only one who can protect this planet. Toghether with your friend and this cristal that I give to you. You must look deep into yourself to find that power. But you can do it. I believe in you The best of luck my daughter and all my love I give to you. Your father Goku  
  
Afther reading this letter Joyce left to find Gandalf to ask him for an explantion.  
  
What she hears from Gandalf read it in the next chapter  
  
Please review people and be nice it my first try so dont expect to much 


	2. the truth

Disclaimer: i dont own Middle Earth. It belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
The Truth  
  
Joyce rode hard on Dagan, the horse that she got from Aragorn. "Come on boy, you can go faster then that" she told him. "We need to find Gandalf as fast as we can and Aragorn said he would be near the Shire."  
  
After 4 hard days of riding almost non-stop she arrived at a campsite full of rangers. "Hold it right there." One of the men shouted at her. "What brings such a young girl like you in this place?" "I am looking for Gandalf The Grey" she answerd him "Did any of you see him? I am a old friend and i need to speak with him as soon as possible" "We saw him yesterday. He left in the morning just follow the path north and you should catch up with him" "Thank you." And she turned Dagan around and headed north.  
  
That evening Gandalf was sitting in clearing in the wood about a mile off the road when he heard the hoofs of a horse approaching. After a couple of minutes Joyce came bursting into the clearing while leading Dagan. "Hello there my dear child. Come sit by the fire and have something to eat." Gandalf told the exhausted girl. Joyce didn´t move. The only thing she said was "Gandalf I want to know the truth and I want it now". Tears began to form in her eyes. Gandalf stood up and walked over to her. Wrapping an arm around the young girl´s shoulders, he gentle eased her down onto the forest floor. Wrapping his cloak around her, he rubbed her back when the sobs began to crash through her body. "hush there girl it is gonna be allright" She pulled away. "How can you say that. My life and everything I ever tought to be true is a lie or falling apart. Do you have any idea how that feels? I tought you were my friend but you have been lying to me from the beginning." The wizard stood up and walked over to the emotional girl. "You are so much like your father but yet so different at the same time. You are right. I dont know how you feel. And I know that you want to know everything. And in time you will. But for now you need to eat and get some rest. You are very tired and the last couple of days have put you under a lot of stress. I will tell you everything in the morning alright"  
  
Joyce sat back down again. Soon she was asleep her head resting against her backpack. Gandalf slowly put his cloak over her again and sat watch for the rest of the night thinking of what to tell the young Saiyan in the morning.  
  
The next morning Joyce woke up to find Galdalf watching her. The old wizard was smoking his pipe. "Can you answer my questions now?" Gandalf nearly jumped in the tree hearing her voice "Don´t scare me like that little one. Your questions will be answerd after breakfast."  
  
After a quick breakfast Gandalf sat down and lit his pipe. "Gandalf you said after breakfast" "Yes, yes, what do you want to know" "Well first what am I? "You are a Saiyan. Saiyans are an alien race. They are warriors. One of the toughest fighters in the universe. Why do you think you could beat Elrohir and Elladan at running at such a young age." "why am I the protector of the earth?" "Your mother was the former protector of the earth. Your father might have took you off the planet but he knew that he could not keep you from your destiny forever. That is also one of the reasons why he left you under my care and I left you under Elronds care. We knew that with the right upbringen you would become the best protector the earth has ever known. Because you got the best of both races. And Alas in these dark days the earth needs more protection than ever. " "When does my training start?" "It has already started. You recieved your sword training by Aragorn. And the martsial Arts techniques by the elves. The rest of your training will start now. You will train your powers under me. Am I correct if Master Elrond has teach you in his healing techniques?" "Yes he did" "Good. Then the rest of you training will start tomorrow. Do you have got any more questions?" "Just one. Master Elrond said that sometimes he could send me on a quest can I go then?" "Yes dear one you can aslong as it infects the earth than you shall join them"  
  
As the years went by Joyce was trained under Gandalf. Until she was 20 and Gandalf was called to visit Frodo because the One Ring was found. Nearing the date of the council of Elrond Joyce also was called to Rivendale.  
  
Another chapter. Please review and if there are any more questions just ask And now we beging with the actual story 


	3. returning

Disclaimer: I don't own Middle Earth. It belongs to J.R.R.Tolkien.  
  
Note: This is my first attempt to a fanfic so please review your oppion on it. And I promise it will be better.  
  
I only knew a couple of words in elvish. So I will put all of the thing that people say in English only thing of which I am serten they are correct will be posted in elvish Joyce is now 23 years old  
  
Lets begin.  
  
The rain fell in a mist, damening the dirt just enough that it was slightly risky to gallop. Joyce liked risk. She was a young girl with black hair, which she wore in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She was wairing a sky blue tonic and black pants. Her cloak was a dark green collor. So the gray steed´s feet fell in four beats, flingin mud onto the rim of her cloak and thrilling her inside. Trees whipped by at a frightening pace, wind loosened her hair from its pins. Her eyes narrowed in a ferocious smile.  
  
She had been riding hard trough brooks and over hills, past windmills and holes, stopping only when the footing became too impossible to traverse. Her horse was tiring, she could tell. She wondered if perhaps she should stop, for even the fastest of a Ranger´s beast could not......  
  
"Easy! Easy Feanen!" She cried. For he had just stopped on his own, nearly throwing her off, front feet planted in the mud as he breathed hard, staring at the poerson who just launched themselves into the road.  
  
"Excuse me! Who are you, and why do you delight in frightening my horse?" She demanded, ingigant and shaking. Feanen snorted and eyes the Elf warily.  
  
The Elf did not answer. Instead, she looked up at Joyce trough her golden eyebrowns, threatening with her brown eyes.  
  
"Tell me your name, and I let your pass. If you are a friend."  
  
Joyce laughed delightely. "Yes, I am a friend. Angelica, forgotten me so soon?" She removed her hood and raked back her muddy black hair.  
  
"Joyce, it is you. Forgive me. These are dark times, with dark riders in the night" The Elves warrior solenmly nodded. "It is good to see you again, young one."  
  
"The Black Riders have crossed the river, then?" Joyce frowned. "These are dark times indeed, if Elrond Half-Elves cannot stem the tide of evil.... But stay, my claok is not nearly that dirty yet! I believe your eyes are beginning to lose your keenness, Mellon:" She giggled.  
  
"Why have you come back to Rivendell, then? We are happy to have you, yet it has been long since you have come. And my eyes are quite keen indeed, human." The Elf laughed. Almost (Well, one could nearly imagine him laughing.)  
  
"The Lord has sent me correspondence. Elrond desires that I come, Why, I am not certain."  
  
"Be on your way, then. Namarie."  
  
"Namarie, friend:"  
  
When entering the counter yard of Rivendell a smile lid the young saiyans face "oh Valar how i missed this place" "This place missed you too young one" A voice cam from up the stairs. When Joyce looked up she saw Lord Elrond standing there. "Master Elrond." She shouted before running up to him and hugging him. "Well you cerently grew strong" Elrond said returning the hug. Letting go of her he took a step back to take a good look at her "You are looking good. A lot has happened since you left us. For good and for bad. But let´s not talk about sad thing just yet. There are some friend here I think you will be happy to see. For now I have got other matters to attend to. Put your things in your old room and then come to my study in 3 hours. We will talk then." With that Elrond left her room to give her some privacy to change into other clothes and to put her thing away.  
  
After she freshened up she walked into the main dinning room to find Arwen greeting her with a beautiful smile upon her face. Joyce hugged her long time friend "Long time no seen. It is good to see you back in Imlandris (maybe the spelling is wrong)" "It is good to be back with all my friend and my family" Arwen reacted. "Who else is here?" Joyce asked when both she and Arwen sat down. "Gandalf and some folk called Hobbits. But I am sure Adar will tell you all about it later. And Aragorn is here afcourse." Saying his name Arwen blushed a little bit. Joyce smiled. "Do you by any change know where I can find him? It has been to long since I last seen him" "He should be in one of the halls. If you find him will you please say to him that I will wait for him at the bridge as soon as he finished talking to you" "Accused I will Arwen. I will see you at dinner. I hope" With that Joyce left to find Aragorn.  
  
This was another chapter. I just want 1 review please people. sits down on knees I beg you. Be kind to this fanficwriter  
  
In the next chapter Joyce will meet with Legolas. Hope you liked it 


	4. first meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story only Joyce. The characters from the Lord Of The Rings all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Lets begin  
  
Joyce walked trough the many halls of Rivendell. She knew exactly where she was heading. On the way she came across a couple of Elves who greeted her friendly. "You didn't´t see Aragorn by any change?" She asked one of them. "Yes we did. He is in the Library." "Thank you" She said before running off toward the Library.  
  
When she entered the hall in front of the Library she saw Aragorn talking to a blond male Elf. Someone she did not know. She had a feeling she would get to know who he was soon enough.  
  
Walking toward the pair the blond Elf soon notice her and she could hear him say to Aragorn "I believe there is someone who wants to see you mellon- nin (my friend)" "who is it?" Aragorn asked while turning around.  
  
When he turned around his eyes went wide before a smile lid his face. "Joyce, it has been to long." He said before crossing the distance and hugging her affectionally "Yes it has been. But I hope it will change now. Well at least for a little while." She answered while returning the hug.  
  
Looking past Aragorn´s shoulder she asked him "Who is your friend?" Aragorn turned around. "Ai forgive me. Where are my manners?" He pulled Joyce toward the Elf. "Joyce I would like you to meet my best friend since a lot of year. So much I lost count of them. This is prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm. Legolas, this is Joyce. The protector of the Earth."  
  
Legolas put a hand over his heart and bowed as was the tradional Elvish greeting. "Well met, My Lady." Joyce smiled faintly. "Please my Lord call my by my name as all of my friend do." She said before extending her hand. Legolas took her hand and shook it. He learned of Aragorn that it was a gesture between humans.  
  
When their hands touched they both felt a strange but pleasantly feeling in their stomach. Their eyes locked. Joyce could feel herself drown in the blue eyes of Legolas. Legolas saw his reflection in her eyes which he thought were beautiful.  
  
The spell was broken when Aragorn put his hand on her shoulder and asked her is there was something that she wanted to tell him. Turning her gaze away from the eyes of Legolas and letting go of his hand, she turned her eyes toward Aragorn and answered. "Well I came to see you and Arwen send me to tell you that she will be waiting on the bridge." "She is?" Aragorn said blushing deeply. "Well I better not keep her waiting. You too will be okay." He said before running off to meet Arwen on the bridge.  
  
Legolas and Joyce burst into laughing seeing Aragorn hurry to meet up with Arwen. When Joyce wiped the tears from her eyes she found Legolas looking at her with a small smile on his lips. Joyce blushed a bit. "Aragorn told me a lot about you. But he never told me that your were this beautiful." Legolas said. "Thank you." Joyce said blushing more.  
  
"I never knew the Earth had a protector." Legolas said while they walked very slowly toward Elrond´s study. "Guess I am doing a good job at. But it is true. Most people don´t know that the Earth is protected. Not that I mind. But sometimes a little help would be nice" She signed. "Well next time you need help just ask for me. I promise I will help you." "Thank you. You are a very nice person you know that Legolas. I have the strange feeling like I have known you for years. Yet we only met."  
  
"Well here we are. I hate to say it but I really have to meet Lord Elrond. He said he wanted to talk to me about something. I guess this is goodbye for now." Joyce said when the stopped in front of Lord Elrond´s study. "I don't hope this is goodbye. And my heart tells me it is not. If faith allow it I will see you again Joyce." Legolas answered  
  
Joyce only smiled while opening the door to Elrond´s study.  
  
In the hall Legolas looked at the closed door before walking off toward his room. He had a feeling that this was only the begining. And he welcomed the feeling.  
  
This was the chapter. Tell me what you think And let me know what there next meeting should be like. I am open to ideas. Please r&r people. Hope you liked it. 


	5. many meetings

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the characters from the Lord Of The Ring. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The only one I own is Joyce.  
  
Thank for the great reviews I get. Sorry if i spell this wrong. Just tell me and I will set it right.  
  
Let´s begin  
  
Joyce stepped into Elrond´s study and she closed the door behind her. To her suprise not only Elrond was waiting there for her but also Gandalf and a little guy. "Glad to see you could join us, Joyce." Elrond said to her. She rolled her eyes and sat down in the empty chair.  
  
"Well now we are all here. First some introductions. First of all. Joyce this is Samwise Gamsee. He is a Hobbit from the Shire. 4 Hobbits arrived a couple of days ago. One of them was gravely wounded. But he is on the mend now. He is the reason why we hold this counsel. Well Samwise this is Joyce. She is the protector of the planet and will also attend the counsel." He was interrupted when Joyce spoke. "Master Elrond with all due respect. Why do we hold a counsel for a Hobbit. No offence" She said to Sam. Elrond looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Do you have got any idea why you were summoned to the counsel?" "No I am afraid I don´t. I only hear from Angelica that the black rider tried to cross the river. But I haven't´t heard anything else." The room fell silent as Gandalf and Elrond were thinking what to tell her.  
  
After a couple of minutes Gandalf spoke. "The reason why we called you and the others here is because the earth is in great danger and we need you help. I know from you history lessons here in Rivendell that you learned of the One Ring. That ring has been found and is right now here is Rivendell. He fell into the hands of a hobbit called Frodo Bagins who got him from his uncle Bilbo ( I am not going to tell the whole story cause I think you all know that else read the books.) The counsel will be hold tomorrow to determent what do to with the ring. The information Angelica gave you was correct. Black riders have tried to cross the river. The were in presued of Frodo. He has not fully recoverd yet that explains why his good friend Samwise is here instead of him. You will see him tomorrow before the counsel. Maybe even at dinner tonight.  
  
3 hours later Joyce left the study to get ready for dinner. When she walked out, she was followed by Sam. "Lady Joyce, please wait." He shouted at her while running after and trying to catch his breath at the same time. Joyce turned around. "Yes Sam" She said with a smile. "I was wondering, if you would want to meet Mister Frodo. I think he is rested enough. If he is strong enought for dinner tonight. I think that he is also strong enough to meet you." "It would be an honored Sam. Lead the way" She said following Sam down the hall towards Frodo´s room.  
  
Sam knocked on the door. "who is there?" came the answer. "It is I mister Frodo, It is Sam. I brought someone who would like to meet you." Sam opened the door and nodded his head telling Joyce to follow him. When she entered she saw a Hobbit the size of same but smaller in figure sitting on the bed.  
  
"My dear Sam who is this?" The young hobbit Joyce assumed Frodo was said. "This is Joyce. She protects the earth. She came to help Mister Frodo. Well that is at least what Gandalf told me." "Hello, there. How are you doing?" Joyce said while taking a step forward. Frodo´s eyes lid up when Sam spoke of her. "I am good. Thank you. Gandalf told me something about the protector coming to the counsel. But he never said you were a girl. Not that it is any problem afcourse." Joyce smiled a bit. "I won´t be staying long. I have to get ready for dinner and I presume you would like to get ready too." "Yes we would." Frodo answered. "Good I guess I will see you at dinner or the counsel tomorrow. Make sure to get plenty off rest. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Have a nice evening Frodo and Sam."Joyce said while she walked out of the room.  
  
When she left Frodo looked at Sam. "You were right Sam she seems like a nice girl. I am just wondering what make her the protector. She doesn't´t seem to have any special powers at all. But I guess we will find out soon enough. Now Sam if you would excuse me. The lady is right. I would like to freshen up and I can´t with you sitting across the room." Frodo said while pushing Sam out of the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
There I did it another chapter. Hope you like it and tomorrow the counsel of Elrond will be hold. It will most likely be off the movies. If you would like some things changed in the next chapter for example how the next meeting of Legolas and Joyce should go just let me know in a review. 


	6. the counsel

Disclaimer: I don´t own Middle Earth. I belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Thanks for reviewing people. Now the counsel will begin. Let´s get started.  
  
Joyce woke up the next morning her toughts on Legolas. She jumped out of bed and took a quick bath. She dressed in a baggy black pants and a black shirt. Pulling a comb trough her hair she put it in it´s usual ponytail again.  
  
She walked from her room toward the dinningroom. When she got there she noticed that she was the only one exept for 2 hobbits. "Have you seen anybody else?" She asked them. "Yes but they were done pretty fast. By the way what is your name?. I am Merry and this is my friend Pippin." "My name is Joyce. I am sure I will see you again but I have to go now." Joyce answerd when the bell rang indicating that the counsel was about to begin. She grabbed some toast before running off toward the counsel. If she would have turned around she would have noticed that the 2 hobbits where following her. They just had trouble keeping up with the fast girl.  
  
When she enterd the part of Rivendell where the counsel was held, she saw Aragorn sitting in a chair at the end of the circel. Frodo smiled at her when she walked past him and she smiled back. When she walked over to Aragorn he pulled out another chair and said to her "Come sit next to me." She then sat down. On the other side where Legolas was sitting he had spotted her and smiled and waved for about a second. Joyce smiled back at the Elf before turning her gaze back to Aragorn who was watching with a amused look in his grey eyes."I see you found a new friend" He wisperd in her ear. "I hope so" She wisperd back. She saw Elrond walking over to her. She stood up to ask him what he wanted. "Come, the counsel most know who you are. Come stand next to me."  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. First of all standing next to me is Joyce. She is the one who protects the earth from destruction and she is also summond to this counsel." "You can sit down now, my child" He then wisperd in her ear. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo placed the Ring on the table in the middle of the circel. "So it is true." Boromir said. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found. " He said reaching over and amost touching the ring. "Boromir" Elrond snapped. "Ash Nazg durbatulûk..."( "One Ring to rule them all") Gandalf said  
  
A Shadow comes over the Council. Boromir draws back in fear, and Gimli shouts, reaching for his axe. Elrond puts his hand to his head, Legolas closes his eyes, and Frodo looks fearfully to the Ring.  
  
"...Ash Nazg gimbatul. Ash Nazg thrakatulûk agh Burzum-ishi krimpatul" ( One Ring to Find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.) "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond says. "I do not beg your pardon, Master Elrond. For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf answerd panting slightly. Joyce watched the display with mixed emotionals. On one side she learned to trust Gandalf but on the other side she was maybe not so scared as the rest of them but she certenly was scared. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir says standing up. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn answers him. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas answers for Aragorn standing up. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked looking as if something bad happend. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas spoke again. Joyce could see Aragorn didn´t like that Legolas was telling Boromir who Aragorn really is. "Havo dad, Legolas"("Sit down, Legolas.") He replied to the Elf. Legolas looked at Joyce. She nodded and he sat down. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said coldly with a look of anger toward Legolas and and then sat down again.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said simply. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond took over from Gandalf. "What are we waiting for?!" One of the dwarfs says before trying to smash the Ring with his axe, but breaks the axe. He is thrown backwards, onto the ground. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond says while looking all the members off the counsel in the eyes. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever- watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir replies running a hand over his eyes. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas says standing up again. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli shouts standing up also. Joyce can clearly hear the anger in his voice toward the elves. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir askes stading up. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouts. Everybody exept Frodo, Joyce and Aragorn stand up. Joyce can see Legolas is holding back the elves he brought from Mirkwood so that they won´t attac the dwarfs. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouts. Joyce closes her eyes before wispering to Aragorn. " How long did they last?" The man just merely smiles. "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf says trying to get above the shouts of the other counsel members.  
  
Joyce looks toward Frodo who is looking at the Ring as if hearing something. She sees him standing up and she knows what he will do. He will take the ring. About a second later the word follow. "I will take it! I will take it!" He says when all the people stop and turn around to listen to him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor... though I do not know the way" Gandalf smiles and walks over to him and says. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn stand up and for a second look at Joyce before walking over. "If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will." He kneels before Frodo. "You have my sword." Joyce also stands up and walks over. "No matter what Frodo. I will protect you. Even if it will cost me my own life." "And you have my bow." She hears Legolas saying. "And my axe." Gimli comes to stand next to Legolas. Who doesn´s looks to happy about it.  
  
"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir says walking over. "Here!" Sam shouts jumping up from behind some bushes he has been hiding behind, and runs up from behind them, causing Aragorn to lift his hand off Frodo's shoulder, to let Sam come through. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."  
  
"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not." Elronds jokes. Sam blushes a bit. Merry and Pippin, who are standing in the entrance. "Oi! We're coming too! " Merry and Pippin leave the door, and half run towards Frodo. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry says to Elrond. Pippin answers"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." "Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry says. "Ten companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond says looking content. "Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asks. Joyce rolled her eyes. "This counsel is done now. The rest of the information will be given to the Ringbearer and the fellowship in private tomorrow." Elrond said.  
  
Joyce wanted to walk away when a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned around expecting to see Gandalf but it was Legolas who was stopping her. "Can I have a word in private please?" The Elf asked blushing a bit. Joyce nodded and led him to one of the many gardens in Rivendell.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" She asked Legolas. The Elf looked her in the eyes and held her gaze. Joyce could feel that she was beging to drow into his eyes again just like yesterday. Legolas brought his face closer to that of her. "O my god. He is going to kiss me." Joyce tought to herself. When there face where inches apart she closed her eyes. She could geel Legolas his hot breath against her lip and nose.  
  
Will they kiss? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. Smirkes yes I am mean. 


	7. thinking about it

Disclaimer: I don´t own Middle Earth or any of the characters of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Let´s get started on this chapter.  
  
Joyce closed her eyes when their faces were inches apart. She could feel Legolas hot breath on her lips and nose. Their lips got closer and then "Joyce" It sounded trough the garden. The both of them snapped out of it and turned around just in time to see Elladan and Elrohir running toward them.  
  
"Father said you were here." Elladan said. "Hello Legolas. How are you doing?" He asked Legolas. "I am fine thank you. I have to go now. I will see you when we depart Joyce" Legolas said before walking away. When Legolas was in his, room he was so angry with himself that he could smack his head against the wall. "What was I thinking. Trying to kiss her like that. She must think bad of me. It is a good thing that Elladan and Elrohir found us when they did or Valar knows what might have happend. Legolas you are behaving like a little elfling. You hardly know her. It is one thing to get to know her. Maybe I should sort out my feeling before I react and try to become friends with her." Legolas said to himself. He signed softly sitting down on his bed. "O Valar. Joyce what are you doing to me?"  
  
In the mean time in the garden Joyce was getting fed up with the lecture that both of the elves were giving her. "What are you thinking going on a quest like that? I think all the fighting has made you lost your mind." Elladan said to her. "I can make my own dicisions and I don´t need the 2 of you protecting me. I am doing a fine job on my own." She snapped. Both of the elves looked shocked. Joyce rarely lost her temper. "I am a grown up now. If you wanted the protect me then where were you when I got the letter telling me that my whole life was a lie? Oh right, you weren´t here right. "  
  
"Joyce please, calm down. We are sorry. It is just we love you and we don´t want to see you get hurt. You are right." Elrohir tried to reason with the angry girl. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. " Look I know that you only want to look out for me. But I can do it myself. I know that you don´t want me to go on this quest that could cost me my life but it is my job to go. And I am sure Gandalf and Aragorn won´t let me get hurt. She smiled "And I hope Legolas does to" She added in tought. She could feel herself starting to dream of him again. But before she could slip away she called herself to a stop. "Later girl later" She told herself.  
  
"Look you two. I have to go and pack now. I will see you later I guess. She said to them. "Wait" Elladan said with a smile upon his face. "We got something for you". Joyce turned around to face them again. Elrohir handed her a small knive "It is for you. Use it in your time of need. We wish you the best of luck on your journey." Elladan said before they both hugged her and then let her run of with a smile upon both their faces.  
  
"Does she got any idea what is happening to her Elladan?" Elrohir asked his older twin. "No and neither does Legolas. But they will find out soon enough. It is a good thing that we arrived when we did. Or else it would be too soon. This could determ the faith of the earth. And we can´t afford a broken hearted Saiyan or elven prince right." Elladan said. "No we can´t Dan, now we can´t"  
  
Joyce enterd her room and fell on her bed smiling. Her face got a confused expression when she remberd Legolas and the fact that she wasn´t sure what her feeling were toward the elven prince. She decided to sort out her feeling and to start a frienship on the quest before doing anything else. She needed to think clear because there was a good change that it would be for a long time before the got a peacefull land again. Maybe then she would allow this to happen again.  
  
This was it for now people Please review 


	8. departing Rivendell

Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the character of Middle Earth. The all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Authors note: Thank for all the reviews. To gale I would like to say that this is my fanfic and that Joyce belongs to me. This is your opinion and you have got every right to have one. I am making my own story and I you don´t like it then don´t read it. The history of Joyce will be told in the upcoming chapters bit by bit. I have not really thought about what to do with her history in detail but it will come just hold on.  
  
Let´s begin  
  
When Joyce walked down the stairs with her backpack at dawn, she saw Aragorn and Legolas already standing there. "The rest must still be inside packing" She thought.  
  
Legolas walked over to her. She smiled at him. "Please can we speak?" He asked. Joyce looked around if she could see the others coming or not. " It won´t take long" The Elf said. "Okay" She said before following him.  
  
When Legolas turned around to face her, he took a deep breath preparing himself to tell her what needed to be told. "Joyce, about yesterday. I wish to say I am sorry." He began. "What are you sorry for Legolas?" Joyce asked him. The Elf looked at her. "For trying to kiss you. It was wrong of me. I was caught up in the moment and I shouldn't´t have tried to do it. Will you except my apology?" Legolas asked. "No, I won´t." Joyce said shaking her head. Legolas looked at her suprised and opened his mouth to say something. Joyce lifted her hand to silence him. "Let me finish." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "I will not except your apology because it is not necessary. It was not only your fault but mine also. Shall we forget about it?" She finished. Legolas smiled. "Yes that sounds like a good idea. I would like us to be friends." He answered. "Yes I would also like that." Joyce said.  
  
"Joyce, Legolas. Elrond and Gandalf came out. We are waiting for you so that we can leave." Aragorn said before walking down the stairs again. Joyce and Legolas ran after him. Picking up her backpack she smiled at Legolas one more time before standing next to Gandalf. "I see you made friend with our Mirkwood prince" Gandalf wisperd in her ear. "Well it will aid us on the quest. We must work as a team. All of us." She answerd back.  
  
"The ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid then to go further then you will."Elrond said to the awaiting Fellowship. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." Joyce smiled resuring to Frodo. The Hobbit smiled back at her. Elrond hold out his hand toward the entrance. The signal that the can leave.  
  
"The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer" Gandalf said to Frodo. Frodo looked up and then walked to the front of the Fellowship. Gandalf signals to Frodo to lead the way. Gandalf walks after Frodo. Joyce briefly waves her hand to Elrond and Arwen before walking after Gandalf. "Mordor, Gandalf left or right." She hears Frodo wisper to Gandalf. "Left" Gandalf wispers back.  
  
The Fellowship is walking toghter. Gandalf says to them. "We most hold to this course, west from the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor.  
  
This was another chapter. I will stick as much as possible to the movie now. And sometimes some things I added myself. Please review. Hope you liked it. 


	9. stopping for lunch

Disclaimer: I don´t own Middle Earth. It belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: I am following the movie so that would explain the time jumps. I don´t know the exact time so I am just guessing here. Thanks for reviewing by the way.  
  
"We stop for lunch here." Gandalf said. Joyce could hear Pippin talking to Merry about how hungry he was. She remberd all that Gandalf told her about Hobbits when she was younger. "You never told me that they were this hungry Gandalf" She said to the wizard. He smiled at her. "Sometimes it is better not to know all. Right my child" He answered with a wink. "I suppose" Joyce said.  
  
Sam was cooking dinner and Joyce moved to talk to Legolas who was keeping watch. They had been talking to each other ever since the beginning of the quest. Joyce smiled when she saw that Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. "Two, one ,five. Good! Very good."Boromir said. Her face darkened a bit when she thought about Boromir. After time she had spent with the Fellowship, he was the least one she had gotten to know. He was always very nice to her. But she wasn't´t so close with him as she had become with the rest of the Fellowship. "Maybe he just doesn't´t know what to expect."She thought.  
  
"Move your feet." Aragorn said while smoking his pipe. "You look good Pippin." Merry shouted to his cousin. "Thanks" Pippin replied at that. "Faster" Boromir told the Hobbits.  
  
When Legolas moves to look at the other side of the rocks. Joyce walks after him. She can hear Gimli saying to Gandalf. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note the are not. I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass trough the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Joyce exchanged a look with Gandalf. She hoped he would tell Gimli that they did´t go trough the Mines of Moria. "No Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gimli growled at that. "Lassie you would like to see the mines some time now would´t you?" Gimli asked Joyce with a hopeful look in his eyes, when she passes with Legolas. "Afcourse I would Gimli" She said. "Only if I were death I would want to see them." She said so soft that only Legolas heard her. The Elf chuckled at that.  
  
In the mean time Pippin gets hit by the sword of Boromir. "Ahhh!" He shouts. "Sorry" Boromir said walking over to see. "Get him." Pippin shouts running to Boromir. "For the Shire" Merry also jumps on Boromir. "Hold him down Merry." Pippin says lying on top of Boromir who is laughing very hard. Aragorn gets up and walks over. "That is enough, Gentlemen." He grabs the back of the Hobbits shirt. Merry and Pippin turn around and both grab a leg and flipping him on his back.  
  
Joyce notice something is coming toward them really fast. Sam looks up. "What is that?" He asks. "Nothing. It is just a wisp of cloud." Gimli answers him. "It is moving fast and against the wind" Boromir says standing up. "They are bird." Joyce says. "Crebain from Duneland." Legolas shouts. "Hide" Aragorn cries. "Merry this way." Boromir grabs the Hobbit. "Frodo, take cover." Aragorn screams at Frodo "Joyce take him." He then shouts to her. While puts out the fire fast. Joyce grabs Frodo and pushes him under a rock and then covers him with her body."Lie still. No matter what. Until Gandalf says it is safe." She wispers to Frodo. She can see everybody hiding quickly.  
  
The Crebain come through the area, exploring it thoroughly, as though they know they are there. When the Crebain leave everybody comes out of their hiding spaces. Joyce helps Frodo get up. "Thanks." Frodo says to her. "No problem. It is my job" She returns smiling at him. Her backpack is pressed into her hands. She looks up to find it is Legolas who kept it safe. "Thanks." She murmels turning her gaze to the floor blushing. Legolas puts his hand on her shoulder for 2 second before walking off to Aragorn.  
  
"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." She hears Gandalf say. She looks up at the mountain he points at. "Great, just great" She thinks  
  
This is it for now. Hope you like and please review 


	10. caradhras

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything from the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love them. I am working on my spelling. (I am also writing a lot of word wrong in my native tongue). In the next chapter much more of Joyce her past will be revealed. Enjoy.  
  
The Fellowship was walking for hours now. The Hobbits were walking in front of Joyce. She could hear them complaining how hard it was trying to get through the snow. It was not so hard for her. But then again she was a lot taller then the Hobbits.  
  
Frodo fell and tumbled down a snowy slope. Aragorn runs to him and help him up. Frodo brushed himself of and searched for the Ring. Boromir picks it up. "Boromir" Aragorn says. By this time all of the Fellowship had turned around to see what has happened. Joyce can see that Aragorn lays one hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing" Boromir says while holding the Ring. He looks at him as if he is hypnotized by it. He moves his left hand toward the Ring. "Boromir. Give the Ring back to Frodo" Aragorn tells Boromir. It shakes the man out of the spell the Ring had on him. He walks to Frodo and gives the Ring back. "As you wish" He says. Frodo grabs the Rings and puts it around his neck again. "I care not." Boromir laughs before ruffling Frodo´s hair. When he walks off, Aragorn takes his hand off the hilt of his sword. He looks at Joyce and can clearly see the relief on her face. "That was close." Joyce thinks to herself.  
  
It is turning evening and the Fellowship is still walking. Well not really walking but battle ling there way trough and against the snow. The last hour the snow become more thicker as if somebody put it under a spell. Boromir and Aragorn are both holding two Hobbits. Legolas walks on ahead. It is easy for him to walk on top of the snow. Joyce walks behind Gandalf. She doesn't´t feel at ease on the mountain. She has the feeling something is going to happen. "There is a fell voice on the air."Legolas says. Gandalf walks a bit more up to the front. "It is Saruman!" He shouts. "Gandalf it is dangerous. Who knows what he can do to us here." Joyce shouts in replies.  
  
"He is trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf, we must turn back." Aragorn says holding two frighted Hobbits. "No!! Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" ("Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold [your] wrath.") Gandalf tries to stop it.  
  
A bolt of lighting hits the mountain. Snow and rocks are falling down. Joyce runs forward and pulls Gandalf closer to the mountainside. Then the snow came crashing down on them.  
  
After a couple of minutes Legolas´s head popped out the snow. Joyce was helped by Gandalf. She dug op Gimli. Then she looked around to see that Aragorn and Boromir also got out and with them the Hobbits.  
  
"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city" Boromir said. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn said to him. "We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria" Gimli told them with a hopefull look upon his face. Joyce looked at Gandalf. "Please, Not through the Mines." She prayed. "Let the Ringbearer decide" Gandalf said. " We cannot stay here. This will be the death of the Hobbits." Boromir said. Joyce silently agreed with him. She didn´t want to stay but the Mines didn´t sound good eighter. "Frodo?" Gandalf asked the Hobbit. "We will go through the Mines" He answerd. "So be it" Gandalf said. For a moment Joyce tought she saw fear in the old wizards eyes. "Why would he be scared to go into the Mines. It doens´t make sense." Se tought.  
  
By the time the morning light came they had left the snow. All were cold and tired. Yet Gandalf didn´t want to stop yet. "Just a few more hours and then we will stop." He said to the Fellowship.  
  
This was it for now. The next chapter the will stop and a bit of Joyce her past will be revealed. Please Review. 


	11. conversations

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for reviewing. In this chapter there will be revealed more of Joyce her past.  
  
It was a couple of hours ago that the Fellowship had stopped. Sam was making Dinner and the rest was just sitting and talking. Gandalf was smoking his pipe. "Gandalf?" Gandalf said looking up to find Joyce standing in front of him. He smiled. "Yes, Little One." "I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about uh" Joyce said looking to the ground. "Tell you about what." Gandalf asked. "About how my father and your met." She said meeting his eyes. "Ofcouse, come sit next to me." The wizard smiled.  
  
After she sat down. He began to tell the story. "Your father and me go back a very long time. I met him when I was traveling in the Wild. I don´t where exactly. He was very young then. I believe he was about 10 years old. He was looking for something called the Dragonballs. Well anyway. One everning I was camping near the road. I heard something in the woods and I went to check it out. I caught myself a rabbit that day and I was cooking it. When I got back there was this little boy eating my rabbit. What are you doing with my rabbit? I shouted at him. He said he was sorry but that he hadn´t eaten for days and was really hungry. When he found the camping site and didn´t see anyone he decided to take the rabbit. Ofcouse I was a bit mad at him but well what was done was done. So I took some of the bread I had left out of my pack. When I wanted to bite in it. I saw him looking at it with big hungry eyes. I splitt the bread in two and have him half. He wanted to sleep with me. He said it would be safer. We journeyd togheter until he had to leave again. From that moment I saw Goku reguarly. When he asked me to take care of you I said yes without thinking about it. After that I brought you to Rivendell. That is how your father and me met." Gandalf said. "Thank you Gandalf" Joyce said and then hugged him before walking away to get some dinner.  
  
After dinner most of the Fellowship got ready for bed. But not before was decided who would take the first watch. "Are there any volunteers for the first watch?" Gandalf asked the Fellowship. Nobody responded. "I will take the first watch" Joyce said at last. "Good. Now we need one more. It is better for two people to take watch instead of one. Not that I doubt you Joyce." Gandalf said. Legolas stepped forward. "I will take the first watch together with Joyce. Unlesh you mind that is." Legolas asked her. "No, of couse not." Joyce answerd. "Good. Joyce and Legolas will take the first watch for two hours. Then Gimli and Boromir and Aragorn and Frodo after them and at last me and the last 3 hobbits. Is that okay with everybody? Let´s get to bed then." Gandalf said rolling out his bedroll. They others who weren´t on watch followed his example.  
  
Half an hours later everybody exept Legolas and Joyce was asleep. Joyce sat near the fire. "Did you see anything?" She asked Legolas when he returned from scanning the woods. "No nothing. Everything is safe." He answerd.  
  
Legolas sat down next to her. "Can you tell me a bit more about yourself?" He asked looking at her. "Yeah sure. What do you want to know?" She said looking at him. "Tell me about your past?" He asked then. "Well I am not human. Well not all atleast. I am a half saiyan and a half human." She begin. "Yeah. I know. Aragorn told me." Legolas said watching her shocked repley. "Okay. That makes it easier. I never knew my mother and barely my father. He left me with Gandalf when I was two years old. Gandalf brought me to stay with the elves in Rivendell. There I was training in sword fighting when Aragorn was around. He wasn´t there much so then one of the other Elves would teach me. I also learned to shoot a bow. But the sword is my best. Master Elrond teached me in his healing techniques. When I turned 16 I was giving a letter. The letter came from my father and he told me what I was and that I was the proctector of the planet. I went to Gandalf and he showed me how to use my powers. After that I traveld a lot." She finished.  
  
The talking went on for about an hours. Now they were both watching the stars. "Do you like the stars?" Legolas asked her. "Yes very much. They are so beautifull." She said. "I know other things that match their beauty." Legolas said looking at her. "Thank you Legolas." Joyce answerd while blushing deeply. "Tell me Legolas. Is there someone back in Mirkwood who has captured your heart?" Joyce asked. "No. There is someone I like but I need more time to sort out my feelings." He answerd honestly. "I see." Joyce said. She could barely keep the hurt and disappointment out her voice. "And with you?" Legolas asked the same question. "The same. There is someone I like but I don´t think he likes me." She answerd. "Why don´t you ask him?" Legolas said. "Because I need to know my feeling towards him first and it isn´t the time." She answerd. Legolas wanted to say something else but Joyce beat him to it. "I think it is time to wake the others. If you don´t mind I am going to bed. It is going to be a long day tomorrow."Joyce said standing up. "Good night Legolas." She said. Legolas could tell she was hurt but he decided not to press the matter. "Oh Valar. How can I tell her she is the one I like. Maybe when we reach a place where peace will be only if it is for a short while then I will tell her." He swore to himself before jumping in the trees to sleep there.  
  
Joyce allowed her tears to come when she was underneath her blankets. "I knew he liked someone else. Let´s just stick to friendship. I tried not to fall for him but it doesn´t work. Maybe I will tell him when there is a peacefull place and time." She tought to herself before falling asleep.  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. Romance is on the way but when? The only way to find out is to keep reading. Hope you liked the bit about her past. I know it is not much but I could´t think of that much. Please review. 


	12. the walls of Moria

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of The Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for reviewing. Hugs every reviewer. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
The next morning was just like any other. After the Fellowship was awoke by the people who were on watch. They had a quick breakfast and were on their way again.  
  
They had walked about 2 hours. Gandalf called to Frodo "Frodo, come and help an old man." Frodo ran over to him. Gandalf put his arm around the young Hobbit. Joyce helped Sam with the pony the brought from Rivendell. His name was Bill. They walked past Gandalf and Frodo and they could hear Gimli shout. "The walls of Moria"  
  
The Fellowship walked around the lake. Gimli is the first to reach the wall and taps on them with his axe. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" He says then. "Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten" Gandalf answered walking towards the wall. "Why does that not suprise me?" Legolas mutters loud enough for Gimli to hear. Gimli growls in return. Joyce steps in the middle and glanses at the both of them.  
  
Gandalf stops and rubs at the stone. "Well, let´s see...Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He says. The clouds move so that moonlight shines on the stone to reveale a door. Gandalf translates the signs on the door. "It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter." "What does it mean?" Merry askes. "It is quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open. Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!"( "Gate of the Elves open now for me!")  
  
After a while it is still the same. The doors are still not opening. "Nothing is happening" Pippin says. Joyce fights again the longing to smack his head against the mountainside. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elven, Men and Orcs." Gandalf said. "What are you going to do then?" Pippin asks the Wizard. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf said frustaded.  
  
In the mean time Aragorn and Sam said goodbye to the pony and the animal walks off. Pippin and Merry are trowing rocks in the water. Aragorn grabs him by the collar. "Do not disturb the water." He tells them.  
  
Gandalf sits down and trows his hat and his staff next to him. " It is useless." He says. "It is a riddle. Speak "friend" and enter. What is the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asks Gandalf "Mellon" Answers the wizard.  
  
The door opens and all of them walk inside. "Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitalitie of the Dwarfes. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat of the bone! This , my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!." Gimli tells Legolas. The Elf doesn´t seem to happy about what Gimli is telling him. Joyce looks around. There are corpes everywhere. "This is not a mine. It is a tomb." Boromir says. Legolas takes out an arrow from a dead body. "Goblins" He mutters before shifting an arrow to his bow. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here! Get out!" He shouts.  
  
"Frodo" One of the Hobbits shouts. "Frodo! Help! More shouts. Joyce turns around to find Frodo dangeling in the air. He is being held by a creature in the water. Grabbing her sword she runs into the water. Right behind her are Aragorn and Boromir. Joyce and Aragorn start to slash at the tentacles. Aragorn hits the one that is holding Frodo. Boromir catches Frodo.  
  
"Into the Mines" Gandalf shouts. Legolas shoots the creature with his bow to give them more time to get out of the water. "Legolas into the mines!" Boromir shouts to the Elf. Joyce is the last one to leave the water and she is awaited by Legolas. After they are barely one second in the Mines the creature crumbles the doors.  
  
"We have but one choice now." Joyce can hear Gandalf say but cannot see him. Until he lights his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fowler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quitly now. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." He finishes before leading them up the stairs and into the dark.  
  
This is it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	13. Moria and one of the great losses

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the great reviews. The Fellowship is still in Moria. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Joyce sat next to Pippin and she heard him say to Merry that he was hungry. They had stopped because Gandalf couldn't´t rember which way was the right one. She rember that Gandalf told the Fellowship what the true reason was the dwarves wanted to come back to Moria.  
  
Flashback They had been walking for some time when Gandalf stopped and said to the Fellowship. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but in mithril." He pointed to a chasm to the right. When Gandalf moves on he tells the Fellowship. "Bilbo had a shirt of mothril rings that Thorin gave him." "Oh! That was a kingly gift!" Gimli said. "Yes. I never told him, but it´s worth was greater then the value of the Shire."Gandalf answered Gimli. Joyce smiled to herself. She had met Bilbo in Rivendell a couple of years back after his goodbye party in the Shire. He had told her all about the Shire. But she never knew that she would meet more then one Hobbit in her life. She didn't´t mind it. Hibbits were very sweet and always cheery. Sometimes she found Merry and Pippin a bit to cheery. Especially when they were on watch and the rest was trying to sleep.  
  
End flashback  
  
Joyce was awoken from her thoughts when Gandalf stood up again and began to walk to the left entrance. "He has remberd" Merry said happily. "No, but the airs doesn't´t smell so fowl here. If in doubt Mariadock, always follow your nose."He said to the Hobbit while decending the stairs. When they reached the bottom he said. "Let me risk a little bit more light." While lightning his staff. "Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrofdelf." She could hear hem say wile looking around. "There is an eye opener, and no mistake" Sam said. Joyce agreed with him. This was beautiful.  
  
They walked on until Gimli runs to a doorway at the side. "Oh no. No NO!" They can hear him shout when they walk in the chamber. Gandalf walks to the tomb Gimli is sitting in front. "Here lies Balin, son of Frundin, lord of Moria." He reads on the stone. "He is dead then.It is as I feared." He says giving his hat and staff to Pippin. He then takes up a book and begins to read. Joyce sees that Legolas says something to Aragorn but she can´t hear it. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." He closed the book.  
  
A loud noise in the corner. Joyce looks up to find Pippin looking guilty. "Fool of a Took. Throw yourself in next time, and rid of us your stupidity." Gandalf snaps at Pippin. "Orcs" Legolas shouts before putting an arrow on to his bow. Aragorn does the same. Joyce takes out her sword. As does Gandalf and the Hobbits. "They have a cave troll." Boromir tells them running back in from where he was standing by the door. Gimli jumps on Balin´s grave and shouts. "Let them come. There is one dwarf yes in Moria who still draws breath." While taking out his axe.  
  
The orcs come crashing in. Most are killed by Legolas´s and Aragorn´s arrows. One orc laughs at Joyce. Next thing his head in cut off by her sword. The cavetroll comes bashing trough the door. Joyce dives when the troll brings down his weapon. She uses her speed to makes sure that she doesn´t get killed and then runs off to help Frodo. She can see that Aragorn is nocked out by the troll. The troll trows a spear at Frodo and pins him to the wall. "Frodo" She shouts. In the mean time Legolas kills the troll by shooting him in the troat.  
  
Everybody rushes to Frodo´s side. He has been turned around by Aragorn who feared the worst. The Hobbit looked around before saying. "I am alright. I am not hurt." "You should have been dead" Aragorn says to him. "I think there is more to this Hobbit then meets the eye" Gandalf tells him. Frodo reveals a mithril coat. "Mithril. You are full of suprised Master Baggins." Gimli laughs. More Orcs are coming. "To the bridge of khazad-dûm!" Gandalf says.  
  
They starts running but before the come far they are surrounded by orcs. The warriors for a circle to protect the hobbits. The orcs run. Legolas lowers his bow. Joyce is filled with fear for this new being. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks Gandalf. "A balrog. A demon for the acient world. This foe is beyong any of you. Run!" Gandalf answerd him before they all run.  
  
Gandalf stops at the stairs and let´t the other ones go ahead. Joyce and Aragorn stop to help him. "Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." He says to Aragorn. "Do as I say. Swords are no more use here. Not even your powers, Joyce" He tells them both before pushing them forward.  
  
They come to a gap. Legolas is the first to jump. He signals for Gandalf to come next. Gandalf also jumps and is catched by Legolas. Legolas turns around to help Joyce. She shakes her head. "Move over." Legolas and Gandalf do as she says. She jumps in front of them. "Help the others. I will worry about the orcs." She says to Legolas. The Elf nods in understanding. Boromir jumps together with Merry and Pippin. Sam is tossed over by Aragorn. He wants to do the same to Gimli but the Dwarf refuses and jumps. Legolas catched him by the beard and puls him into safety, ignoring Gimli complains that he shouldn´t grab the beard. Frodo and Aragorn are the only to who are only two still on the rock. The rock begins to break. "Lean forward. Steady." Aragorn tells Frodo. When the fall forward Joyce catches Frodo and Legolas helps Aragorn. They run toward the bridge.  
  
While they run across the bridge Gandalf stops in the middle to face to Balrog. "You cannot pass!" He tells the demon. "Gandalf" Frodo cries to Gandalf. Gandalf ignores him and continues to fight the Balrog." I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the shadows! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He shouts pushing his staff in the bridge and breaking it. The Balrog falls and Gandalf turns around. The wip of the Balrog catches onto his ancle causing him to fall. He grabs onto the bridge but cannot keep the grasp. "NO GANDALF!!" Joyce and Frodo shout at the exact moment. Frodo is held by Boromir while Joyce stands there with a look of shock on her face. "Fly you fools!" Gandalf says before letting go and falls into the hole.  
  
"NO! NO" Frodo shouts while being carried away by Boromir. Aragorn looks at the bridge with a look of pure shock upon his face. Joyce pulls his arm. He turns around to see that there are tears streaming down her face. "Please. I can´t lose you to. Come we need to go." She wispers to him. He nods before following her and the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
They runs outside. Joyce sinks to her knees. Boromir comforts Gimli who is strugeling to get back in the Mines. Sam grieves with one hand on his head. Merry hugs Pippin and Legolas looks in the distance with a look of disbelief on his face. Aragorn wipes his sword clean before saying. "Legolas. Get them up." "Give them a moment for pity´s sake." Boromir shouts angry. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up. On your feet Sam" He helps Sam up. "Joyce, Frodo" He says while looking around.  
  
Joyce runs after Frodo. "Frodo! Stop!" The Hobbit turns around. Joyce can see that he has been crying. She pulls him to her and hugs him. "Come, we must stay together. I know it hurts. Let´s make for Lothlorien." She says to him. He nods and the walk back toward the others and then make their way to Lothlorien.  
  
This was another chapter. Tomorrow they will be in Lothlorien. And what will happend there? The only way to find out is to keep reading. Please Review. 


	14. Lothlorien

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of The Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. The Fellowship comes to Lothlorien now. Have fun. And yes romance between Legolas and Joyce is one the way just hold on  
  
The Fellowship walked into the woods. Joyce had this feeling as if she was being watched. "Problaby the Elves" She tought while scanning the trees. Behind her Gimli was saying. "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." Joyce nearly laughed out loud. Who was Gimli kidding. He doesn´t know what real power is. "And are never seen again" Gimli finished his stoy. "The dwarf is amuzing is he not" Joyce heard the voice of Lady Galadriel in her head. Joyce had met Galadriel before when she went with the twins to bring Arwen to Lothlorien. She had never stayed in these woods before. But that would soon change.  
  
"Well here is one dwarf she won´t ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox" Gimli finished before he had and arrow pointed at his face. Joyce had her sword pulled out but decided to put it away. " The Dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark" Haldir says stepping in.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."("Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.") Haldir says to Legolas. "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." ("Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.") Legolas answers him. Haldir steps to Aragorn who is next in line. Haldir: "A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." ("Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.") "Hennaid. ( "Thanks.") Aragorn says to him. Haldir looks at Joyce. "And who is this?" He asks Aragorn. Aragorn smils and looks at Joyce. "My name is Joyce and I am the protector of the Earth" She says while stepping forward. "Yes the Lady told us about you. I never knew you would join the Fellowship. Welcome" He said bowing lightly. Joyce smiled and stepped back in line.  
  
"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves. Speak words we can all understand." Gimli growled. "We had not had dealings with Dwarfes since the Dark Days" Haldir says coldy. "And you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul" Gimli smiles. Joyce smacks him on the shoulder. Gimli turns to tell her something but both Aragorn and Joyce look at him with a angry expression. "That was not so courteous" Aragorn growls. Haldir says to Frodo "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further" He finishes to the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
While Aragorn and Haldir argue Joyce tries to comfort Frodo. "Don´t worry. Haldir will let us pass. He is not the one who will say if we can stay or not. That is up to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Frodo looks at her. "Did you meet them?" He asks her. "Yes, I did but a long time ago. You will meet them soon enough" She finishes before walking to Sam. Frodo still looks worried. "Gandalf´s death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don´t carry the weight of the dead." Boromir sais before Haldir came walking back. "You will follow me." He said  
  
The Fellowship stopped at a hill. Haldir says to them. "Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel. Lady of Light." They followed him up a long stairway.  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn walked toward the Fellowship. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here,yes ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn says. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Galadriel says looking at Aragorn and Joyce. Joyce drops her gaze but Galadriel can still tell that it is a great loss for the girl. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flames. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas says his voice full of grief.  
  
"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptyness of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the word has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." The Lady spoke. "She has got that right" Joyce thought while keeping her gaze to the ground so that they would´t see the tears that were falling down her cheeks.  
  
"What now becomes of the Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost" Celeborn said. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel said while looking at Boromir. "Yet hope remains while the company is true" She talked on looking to Sam now. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep......"  
  
"Don´t worry Little One. I know you lost a very close friend but you will find something else. Get some sleep." Joyce hears Lady Galadriels voice in her head. Her eyes snap up to find the Lady smiling at her. "Joyce are you coming?" Legolas calls to her. "Yes I am" She says while turning around and to walks down the stairs with the rest of them.  
  
This was it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review 


	15. confessions

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews. And here comes the chapter with the romance. Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it.  
  
Joyce tossed and turned in the bed. She was having a nightmare about Gandalf. She awoke with a shock and only by putting her hand infront of her mouth she could keep herself from screaming. She forced herself to calm down. Looking around she saw that the rest of the Fellowship was all asleep. She wonderd how she slept trough the snoring of Gimli. " I really hope that he never gets married because it will be a poor female dwarf with his snoring." She softly said to herself. Getting up she decided to go for a walk. Walking on her toes she tried not to wake anybody.  
  
Legolas looked down from the flet he was laying on. He could hear someone coming but he wasn´t sure who it was. After a couple of minutes someone walked into the clearing. It was Joyce. "What is she doing here is the middle of the night?" He asked himself. "  
  
"Joyce!" Someone was shouting her name but who. She looked around. "In the tree" Joyce looked up. Legolas was coming down from the tree and softly landed on the ground besides her. She smiled. "Couldn´t sleep?" The Elf asked her. "No. I kept having nightmares." She answerd. "Want to go for a walk?" Legolas asked. Joyce nodded.  
  
They were walking for over an hour now. "Legolas. Where are we going?" Joyce wonderd. "You will see in time. It is not that far anymore" The Elf told her with a smile played upon his lips.  
  
Joyce tought about her feelings for the Elf again. To say that she was falling in love was an understadment. She was past that. She was starting to love him. The only thing she wonderd was if she should tell him. She didn´t know if he would return her feeling and she didn´t want to risk their friendship.  
  
Legolas was wondering the same thing. He was going to tell her tonight. She had the right to know. Maybe she would not return his feeling maybe she would only one way to find out. He smiled at her and said. "It is this way. Would you stop for a minute? I want it to be a suprise." He said taking out a blindfold. Joyce stopped and turned around so that he could bind it infront of her eyes.  
  
Legolas took her hand and lead her off the main path. He enjoyed the feeling of her hand is his. "Legolas." He called himself back. "We will be there soon." He told her. "You are the guide" Joyce said back.  
  
After a couple of minutes Legolas stopped. "We are here. I am going to take off the blindfold now. Hold still." He told her. After Legolas took off the blindfold Joyce just gasped. "Legolas. This is so beautiful." She said taking a step forward.  
  
They had enterd a clearing with a waterfall. The water was crystalblue and the moon lighted the place beautiful. (Use your imagination). She turned around to find Legolas looking at her with a small upon his handsome face.  
  
"Joyce. I would like to tell you something. These are my feeling and you don´t have to return them but you have the right to know." Legolas began taking a deep breath. Joyce nodded for him to continue. He took her hands in his. "Joyce, I don´t know what it is but from the first time we met I could feel something. It took me a long time to sort out my true feelings for you. From the first moment I fell in love with you and the Valar knew how I tried to stop it but I couldn´t. You are a very special girl. But my feelings run deeper then that. I love you and nothing can change that. You will always have my heart." He finished. Joyce was silent. She never tought he would return her feelings. Legolas took her silence for rejection. He let go of her hands and said "I am sorry. I should not have told you. I will leave now." Hurt was clearly in his voice. He turned and walked away.  
  
Joyce awoke from her tought at the last things he said. She ran after him and stopped him by stepping in front of him. Legolas looked at her but then dropped his gaze. Joyce lifted his chin with her hand. He looked her in the eyes. "You took my silence for rejection but I was shocked. I never expected that you would feel this way about me." Legolas opened his mouth to say something put Joyce put her finger to silence him.  
  
"Let me finish" She said with a small upon her face. Legolas closed his mouth again. "I return your feelings. I am in love with you also from the first time we met. And I am starting to love you. But I need more time before giving away my heart. It has been broken before. But I do love you. Will you give mt that time, Legolas?" She said looking into his eyes. The Elf nodded and said "I would give you all the time in the world. And wait for all enternity for you." Joyce smiled at that.  
  
"Joyce will you allow me one thing?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
Legolas leaned in and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Joyce was startled at first but kisses him back. When they broke apart both were panting slightly. "Wow" Joyce said. Legolas smiled. Joyce put her head against his shoulder. "I love you" She said softly. The Elf answerd her by kissing her again. This time his tongue found her mouth. Joyce parted her mouth to let him in and deepend their kiss. When the broke apart again Joyce could see the love shining in Legolas´s eyes.  
  
"Are you tired, meleth-nin?" (My Love) The Elf asked. Joyce nodded. "Let´s go to my talan. You can sleep there." He said. Joyce nodded again. They walked back to Legolas talan and the Elf helped her clime up.  
  
About a quarter later Joyce was asleep. Legolas put his cloak around her before laying down next to her and also falling asleep.  
  
This was it for now. I hope you liked it. Please review. 


	16. training

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all be,ongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. The Fellowship is still in Lothlorien. Well anyway let´t begin with the next chapter.  
  
Joyce awoke later that night. Legolas was still asleep next to her. She was fully rested. She didn´t need as much sleep as human do. She got an tried not to wake Legolas. She looked around trying to find her sword so she could do some training. "Well no sword. Then just some basic jumps and kicks. Maybe if no one is around I can even do training with my power." She tought to herself. Without making a sound she walked towards the egde of the Talan and jumped out of the tree. Landing on her feet and croushing for a minute she then runned towards the trainingfields.  
  
Walking on to the fields she listend if no one was here. "Good they are still asleep" She tought. "Let´s start with some basic" She jumped up and down a couple of time to warm herself up. Then started kicking and punshing an invisible enemy. Slowly she picked up the pace. If someone would have been watching now they couldn´t have seen her movement. She was to fast to follow.  
  
Landing on her two feet again she decided to take it up a level. Looking around to really make sure no one was around she stood still for a moment. The forest and all the Elves and other creatures who lived in it were still asleep.  
  
Spreading her leg she clenched her fist and her face become concentraded. Her eyes were closed. The stones that were on the ground began to float. She let out a cry and she released the energy she was holding. The next moment her hair was blond instead of black and her blue eyes were now green. Her body was coverd with a gold aura. She had turned into the legendary level of the Saiyan, She had become a super saiyan. Not even Gandalf knew about this.  
  
Smirking she looked down. It had been awhile ago when she last trained in this level. She had forgotten how good it felt to be in it. But it was to risky. In this level her speed and her strenght had encreased beyond imagnination. She was now faster and stronger then any creature on the planet. But she could also hurt people with just a tap on the shoulder. "Better make use of it while I can" She tought to herself before lifting off.  
  
Floating around she made sure that she didn´t fly above where the trees ended. She couldn´t risk anybody seeing her. Flying on full speed she took a couple of laps around the training field. She flew so fast that soon the sand had started a whirlwind. That was her cue to stop with her training. Landing again she slowly let her energy go back to it´s normal level. The whirlwind stopped and soon nothing would indicate that someone had been here. Making sure everything was when she got here she left again trough the trees and make it back to the camp where the Fellowship slept.  
  
Walking in the clearing were the Fellowship was Aragorn looked up. He smiled at her. She smiled back. "Did his snoring wake you?" He asked while coming over and pointing at Gimli. "Yes it did. Shall we wake him?" She said. Aragorn didn´t have to know that she slept with Legolas. Not yet atleast. "What do you sugest?" The man asked. "I will be right back" She said before running out the clearing.  
  
When she got back she carried a bucket filled with water. The rest was all awoke exept Gimli. Even Legolas was there. The Hobbits looked at her and then at the bucket of water. She grinned.  
  
Walking over to Gimli she noticed that Aragorn had removed all the blankets and other stuff so that they wouldn´t get wet. Joyce dumped the bucket of water on Gimli. "What the....?" Gimli shouted waking up very wet. He looked around to find everybody laughing at him and Joyce standing over him with a now empty bucket in her hands. "That was for you snoring so loud Gimli" She said before walking away to clean up the bucket.  
  
Legolas walked after her. "I missed you this morning." He said when they were out of hearing range of the others. "I couldn´t sleep and I didn´t want to wake you." She told him without turning around. When she put the bucket away she found Legolas staring at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked him. "No. I was just thinking that I am the luckiest Elf in all of Middle Earth for having such a beautiful girl like you that loves me." He said. Joyce blushed. "Did you tell anybody about us?" He asked. "No not yet. I don´t want to tell all of them maybe just Aragorn. We can tell them rest when I am ready to also give my heart to you." She answerd him. Legolas nodded and kissed her quickly before walking back. "Will you tell him?" He asked her. She nodded.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	17. telling Aragorn

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. And I am working on my spelling. People saying that I should stick with vegetables name for Saiyans are wrong. I like the name Joyce and she belongs to me. I hate to name her after a vegetable. I don´t know any word of Japanees so I am not going to use it. Don´t like the name or the story then it is bad luck. I don´t care that you don´t like it then don´t read it.  
  
Let´s begin  
  
Joyce walked into the clearing and saw that nearly all the food was eaten by the Hobbits. "Over here" Aragorn said to her. He handed her a plate full of food. "I could save it from the Hobbits." He told her while smiling at the sight of all 4 Hobbits eating. "Can I have a word with you?" Joyce asked him. He nodded. Joyce ate her food and then put the plate away. Standing up she walked out of the clearing while Aragorn followed her.  
  
"What did you wanted to talk about?" He asked her. "What if I would tell you that I love Legolas and he loves me. What would you say?" She asked in return. The man looked at her before saying."I would be happy and shocked. But mostly happy. But why do you ask?" "Because it is true." She answered.  
  
Aragorn looked shocked and a minute later she was tightly hugged by him. "That is great news. I am very happy for the two of you. But you know that Legolas can´t give up his immortality like Arwen can. Have you told the others yet?" He asked letting go of her. "No not yet. I don´t mean to yet. Legolas said I would always have his heart but I need more time before I can give mine away. I also told him that. He said no matter what that he would wait for me." She answered. Aragorn nodded and said then. "I am going to find Legolas. There is a trainingsfield around here. You can train there if you want." "No I already trained this morning." She said grinning. Aragorn smiled and then turned away to find Legolas.  
  
Joyce walked back into the clearing to find the Hobbits were eating again. Gimli was smoking his pipe and Boromir was nowhere in sight. Gimli looked at her and then shouted "I will get you back for trowing a bucket of water over me Lassy." The hobbits looked up to see what was going on. "Gimli, you couldn´t catched me even if I was tied to a tree. I am far to fast for you." She replied. "Is that a challenge Lass?" He said getting up. "No Gimli. It would be unfair. You would only lose. And besides we can´t afford to let people get injured on a quest like this right." She said while winking at him. "I could take you on any time." Gimli shouted. "Of couse Gimli of course." Joyce told him while looking for her sword.  
  
The Dwarf sat down again while muttering something under his breath about females and not knowing their place. Joyce choose to ingore the comment. Picking up her sword she walked towards the training grounds to get some energy and anger out.  
  
Walking into the trainingfields she saw that almost every Elf in Lothlorien was looking at someone fighting. She had no idea who it was. Walking over to the group of Elves who were watching the Male Elf train she asked of them "Who is that Elf training there?" The Elf looked at her before answering. "That is Gwindor. He is one of the captains of the Army of Lothlorien and one of our best fighters."  
  
Gwindor stopped with training and his eyes fell upon Joyce. He walked over to her and looked her over from head to toe. His eyes fell on her sword. "What were you thinking of doing with a sword My Lady?" He asked her. "Training of couse. What else would I be doing with it. My Lord" She answered him. "Females such as yourself are not allowed to train of these fields. And I don´t think you are any good." He said. All the other Elves laughed. "Is that a challenge My Lord?" Joyce asked while smirking (Like the on Vegeta always wears). "Why not. I could use a good workout. Not that you would give me one." He answerd.  
  
This was it for now. In the next chapter the fight between Gwindor and Joyce will take place. Give me ideas for the fight please people. 


	18. the fight with Gwindor

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Maybe a little bit of an explanation. Joyce is going to fight Gwindor not date him. She still loves Legolas rember. Lets´t begin  
  
Joyce looked around most of the Elves who were standing here were laughing very hard. "I will give them something good to laugh at once I am done with that Gwindor guy" She thought to herself before smirking again. "Shall we begin?" She shouted to Gwindor. "When your read?" He shouted back. "Hand to hand combat only" A voice said. All turned around to see Celeborn standing there. "My Lord" Gwindor said falling on his knees. Joyce also bowed. Celeborn nodded and the both of them got up again. "I will be the referee of this battle and there will be only hand to hand combat. Both of you take your place." Celeborn said.  
  
Joyce gave her sword to Lord Celeborn who nodded at her. She then walked towards the end of the field. Closing her eyes for a second she focussed on the fight. She couldn't´t transform no matter what it was to dangerous. Opening her eyes again she nodded toward Celeborn. The Elf lifted up his hands and by letting them down the fight had began.  
  
Gwindor came running at her with his full speed. Joyce took a step aside and tripped him. He rolled over and crouches down. Jumping up he cam running at her again.  
  
He tried to hit her with a punch to the face. Joyce balanced back and then kicked him. He blocked with his right arm and punched with the left. Joyce blocked it.  
  
Most of the Elves who were laughing first were now gasping in awe. Celeborn smiled and thought to himself. "Galadriel was right. She is good and this is only a warm up."  
  
Letting go of her and taking a step back Gwindor smiled and said. "You are good until now. Let´t pick up the pace shall we?" Joyce nodded.  
  
Moving faster he started to trow kicks and punches at her. Joyce kept moving backward and trying to find an opening in his defense. She found it. While ducking underneath of his leg her first slammed into his stomach. Gwindor fell backwards his hands on his stomach and gasping for breath. "You will pay for this." He said while spitting out blood.  
  
Running at her with full speed again (I know he does that a lot but well) he manage to knock her down. He smiled and then turned around thinking he had beat her. He put both his arms in the air like a winner. The Elves began to cheer for a couple of second before a shocked silence followed. Gwindor didn´t get it and shouted angry to the Elves. "What is wrong with you people? I beat her. I won. Why arn´t you cheering for me?" "You didn´t beat me Gwindor. You could never beat me." A voice came from behind.  
  
Gwindor turned around and eyes nearly popped out at seeing Joyce standing without so much as a bruise. "What are you? I hit you with so much force that it could take out five Elves at the same time" He said stunned. " My name is Joyce and I am the protector of this planet. That is who I am. As for what I am. I will not tell you." She said. "But if you want to continue this fight then by all mean do. It is fun. But know that you can or will never beat me. There are but a few people on this planet who can." She said. Gwindor was shaking his head.  
  
"Does that mean you give up?" Celeborn asked him. "Yes. I will." Gwindor said before running away. "That makes you the winner Joyce." Celeborn said to her. "Won´t you cheer for her?" He shouted to the crowd.  
  
The crowd was silence exept for the Fellowship who was cheering. Joyce smiled and picked up her sword before walking back to Fellowship. She was soon stopped by Gimli. "I was wrong Lassy. Will you exept my apologie? You are one of the greatest fighters I have ever seen." He said to her. Joyce nodded her thanks to him.  
  
When the were walking back Aragorn came walking next to her. "I think it is time to tell them what you really are isn´t it?" He said to her. "Yes. I believe they are ready." Joyce said.  
  
This was it for now. Hope you liked it. Ideas please on how Joyce should tell the Fellowship what she really is. Please review. 


	19. telling the Fellowship

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything if the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I love them all. I need ideas what the Fellowship or Joyce and Legolas can do in Lothlorien. Joyce is going to tell the rest of the Fellowship with help from Aragorn that she is a saiyan. They didn´t know it yet and your will get more information on what a saiyan is. If you don´t like the chapter tell me and I will put something else in it. Let´s begin  
  
While walking back to the clearing Joyce heard the Hobbits still talking about her fighting skills. "Are you sure we have to tell them Aragorn?" She asked the man again. He nodded and smiled. "Don´t worry I will help you Little One. I am sure they will take it very good. You don´t have anything to worry about." He resured her.  
  
When they entered the clearing there were big plates filled with food. The Hobbits runned at them and started stuffing their face. Joyce sat down. She was to nervous to eat. While the others grabbed some foot Aragorn stood up and with a wink towards Joyce he said to the Fellowship. "We all saw the battle and there is no doubt Joyce is a good fighter. You all know that she is the protector of the planet but there are some things about her that only a few people know. Gandalf and me kept that a secret because the time wasn´t ready to tell you yet. I believe but Joyce still has doubts about telling that the time is right to tell what she really is. That doesn´t change what kind of person she is." Sam, Merry and Pippin were still eating but they nodded that they were listening.  
  
Aragorn looked at Joyce. She was looking at the ground deep in tought. Taking a deep breath he began. "Joyce isn´t human. Well she is a half human and half saiyan." He was interupted by one of the Hobbits asking what a saiyan was.  
  
"Saiyans are a nearly extinct warrior race that are far superiour to humans" Joyce answered the question. "We may look like humans but there are many difference. All saiyans have the ability to soak up damage that would like a lesser life form and we are still standing and even fight back. A saiyan´s metabolisme and energy production increases in strenght and in efficiency wit recorvery from damage, as his or hers body attempts to shield him or her from the further injury of the same kind. This makes it amost impossible to use the same attack on a saiyan. And if a saiyan gets a beating him or her comes out much stronger." Joyce raised her hand to interupt anybody who wanted to say anything.  
  
"We also have got much longer lifespan then humans. Normal saiyans have a lifespan over 300 years. We have got much more strenght and speed then any lifeform on this planet and we also have got much more KI." She continued. "What is KI?" Sam asked. "Ki is another term for the energy a living being posseses. Most humans without a training have a KI of 10 while that of a normal saiyan is 1200." She told him. Everybody gasped.  
  
"But that is not all. Saiyans also have legends. One of those legends is true." She continued. "If a saiyan becomes stong enough he or she is able to turn into a super saiyan. It is very complex proces and I have got no idea what really happends. All I know is that we change our whole appearance. Normal saiyan like me have got black hair. Most have got black eyes but I have got blue. When we go super saiyan our hair turnes blond or yellow and our eyes turns turquoise. We also gain much more muscle mass, our strenght, speed, stamina and all other physical attributes are increased magnificitly. A super saiyan is also much stronger then a normal saiyan. When I first turned super saiyan my KI was 4.000.000." She nodded at seeing everybodies suprised looks "Yes I am a super saiyan. There is also believe that there are higher levels then that of a super saiyan but I have got no proof of that yet." She finished her story.  
  
"What kind of powers do you have?" Frodo asked. "I can fly. Moves faster then any other living being on this planet. Lift a milion times my own weight and I can shoot energy out of my body. Hands, eyes, just about anything. And maybe even more powers but I don´t know all of them yet. I am also trained in Martsial Arts. And in the sword fighting. I am not giving a demostration of my super saiyan form or gonna try to accend to a higher level. It is to dangerous."She said seeing the exited faces of Merry and Pippin. The Hobbits looked disapointed. "Why not? I am sure Galadriel doesn´t mind." Gimli said. "Because I have got enought power to distroy this planet in my super saiyan form." She said to him. "Are there any more questions?" She asked.  
  
Everybody looked at her. Then they all started talking. They all agreed that it was good to have her on their side and not against them. Aragorn smiled at her and said." I told you they wouldn´t mind." She smiled back at him.  
  
That was it for now. Please review. Hope you liked it. 


	20. case of the ex

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter there is going to be a suprise.Let´s begin Fluffy warning.  
  
That evening Joyce looked up when Gimli walking into the clearing. He came back after exploring the woods with Legolas. Gimli walked straight to her. "Legolas asked for you. He said that he would be waiting for you in his Talan. I don´t know why Lassy. But you better go." He said. Joyce nodded her thanks and then left to find Legolas.  
  
When she got near the tree she could hear to voices. One of them belonged to Legolas and the other one was female. When she walked around the tree she saw a beautiful Female Elf walk away with her nose high. She walked past her and cast a look of disgust towards Joyce. Legolas looked after her with an angry look upon his handsome face. He smiled when he saw Joyce.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked him. The look of anger came back for a minute on his face before he answerd. "She is my ex. I will tell you the story when we are in the Talan okay." Joyce nodded and climed in the tree.  
  
When they both were in the Talan Legolas sat down and began. "Her name is Ireth. I broke up with her about some 120 years ago. I loved her a lot. She cheated on me and that way she broke my heart. She only likes me because I am prince and she always said because I am beautiful. She must have found out about us. I don´t know how. She came to me and said that she wanted me back and I also wanted that. I told her I loved you. She walked away after that."He finished. Joyce looked at him and saw the hurt on his face. "I see you loved her very much." Se said. The Elf looked up. "Yes I did. I cried for days. I couldn´t understand why she would do such a thing. Aragorn pulled me trought. Said she was worth nothing if she would break my heart the way she did. After that I didn´t allow myself to fall inlove again. Until you came." He said the last smiling. "What you said this afternoon was great. I now get more of you and your fighting skills. It must be hard not knowing your mother and father." Joyce nodded. "But I am proud of you and it only makes me fall inlove with your more." He finished leaning in and kissing her gently. Joyce kissed him back. "Shall we go and get some dinner with the rest?" She asked when they broke apart. Legolas nodded.  
  
After dinner was over Joyce told Legolas she would come later, she still needed to discuss something with Aragorn and Boromir. The Elf walked back towards his Talan.  
  
Getting there Ireth was waiting for him. She wore a gown which was very revealing. "Hello Legolas" She said. "Hello Ireth" Legolas said trying not to jump in the tree and run away. He had a bad feeling about this. Normally she wasn´t so nice. She was more of Bitch. "I have been thinking. I know now you don´t love that human girl. Whatever her name was. Joy or something like that. Well doesn´t matter. You just needed something to for fill your needs. I mean your are a male after all." She said. Legolas started to get more angry with every word she spoke. "How dare you? You are the one that is wrong. I love her more then I have ever loved anybody." He said anger clearly in his voice. Ireth pressed herself to him and began rubbing her body against his. To his disgust his body was reacting. He could feel it. "I don´t want you!" He said and pushed her away. Ireth laughed. "You body betrayes you Legolas." She said pointing at his pants.(You know what I am talking about right). She crossed the distrance between them.  
  
Joyce walked towards the Talan at that very moment. She just needed to come around to tree to get there.  
  
Ireth pressed her lips against that of Legolas and kisses him deeply. It took Legolas a couple of seconds to realise what he was doing. He pushed her away angry.  
  
Joyce walked around the tree. What she saw then made her heart froze. Legolas was kissing some one. And that some one was Ireth. Joyce could feel her heart break. She saw Legolas push her away but could not see his face because his back was turned. Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
Ireth looked over his shoulder and laughed. Legolas turned around. Joyce was standing there. She turned around and tried to run. Legolas grabbed her arm to stop her from doing so. When he looked into her eyes he was shocked to see so much pain in them. Joyce got lose and ran blindly with tears streaming down her face. Legolas felt numb. What had he done.  
  
Ireth was laughing very hard. Until she felt such a hard slap across her cheek tat she fell to the ground. When she looked up she saw Legolas standing there with Anger in his eyes. She never saw him so angry. "Get away from me. Now. Or I will hurt you.GET AWAY NOW." He shouted before running the same way that Joyce had ran just only minuted ago.  
  
Will they get together again. Read to find out. Please review. 


	21. ideas

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of The Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Note: Hope you liked the last chapter. Will they make up?. Find out in this and the next chapter. I am not sure how many I will do. Let´s begin  
  
Joyce ran trough the woods. She had no idea where she was heading to as long as she was away from everybody. She ran to a lake nearby. Sitting down she let her head fall into her hands and cried.  
  
Aragorn was walking towards the lake where he and Arwen spent many happy nights in Lothlorien a couple of years ago. When he was nearing it he saw Joyce sitting with her head in her hands. Aragorn went over. "Joyce?" He asked. The young saiyan looked up. Aragorn was suprised to see her cry and sat down next to her. "What is wrong Little One?" He asked her. When it didn´t look like she was going to tell him he continued. "You can tell me. Come here!" Pulling her close. He let her cry into his shoulder. "Hush now. Tell me what is it that upsets you so." He said to her.  
  
"It is Legolas." She wispered. Aragorn looked suprised. "What did he do? You seemed so happy." Pulling away Joyce began to tell. "He told me this afternoon about Ireth. When I got back from dinner he was...." She stopped because she was shaking. "He was doing what Joyce?" He asked. "He was kissing her. And not like you kiss a long time friend or something. But there kiss was really deep. And he told me that he only loved me. And that he would never wished it upon anybody to break their heart the way she did with him. And now he has done the same to me." She said inbetween sobs. Aragorn looked at her before saying. "I doubt that it was his doing. I also know Ireth and she would do anything to break you two up. I need to talk to Legolas first. Will you sit here and wait until I get back?" Joyce nodded. Aragorn still saw that she was having a difficult time trying to control her tears. He gave her a big hug. "Don´t worry. It will be alright." With that he left to find Legolas.  
  
In the mean time Legolas tried to find Joyce. Running into the clearing where the Fellowship slept he couldn´t find her. He turned around without a word and ran in the other direction. The Hobbits and Gimli looked this with an amused expression on their faces. "It is official. The Elf has gone mad" Gimli told the others.  
  
Legolas ran trough the woods again. He had no idea where he could find her. She could be anywhere. "Legolas over here" He heard some one shout. Stopping and turning around he saw that Aragorn was running towards him. Legolas looked at the man. Aragorn simply pulled him by his arm to sit down next to him. "We need to talk." He said. "No we can´t. I have to find Joyce." Legolas told him trying to stand up again. "That why we need to talk. I already found her." Aragorn said while pulling him down again.  
  
"What happend?. I found Joyce nearly heartbroken." Aragorn said to his friend. Legolas let his head fall. "That was my fault. This afternoon Ireth came to me saying that she wanted me back. I said I loved Joyce and that I didn´t want her back. After dinner she was waiting for me again. She told me again that she wanted me back. I don´t know how but the next moment she was kissing me. I was startled and responded later. I pushed her away but it was too late. Joyce already saw it. She tried to run away but I stopped her. I let go of her because there was so much hurt in her voice. Oh Valar what have I done?" Legolas finished. "Well you need to speak with Joyce mellon-nin (my friend). But if I bring you there now she problaby blow you to peace. No there has to be another way to make up. You have a good voice right?" Aragorn asked his friend. He seemed exited about something. "Yes but what does it have to do with trying to get her to love me again." Legolas asked him. "Everything. You need to sing to her. After that you can talk to her." Aragorn said while standing up and pulling Legolas with him. "What song should I sing?" Legolas asked. "The one your mother always sang to you Legolas." Aragorn said while turning around. Legolas smiled. "Maybe it just might work." He said. "But what about Ireth?" He asked. "I will take care off her." Aragorn told him. "You only concetrade on getting your loved one back. Now wait here until I call you alright." He said while pushing Legolas behing a tree.  
  
What song will Legolas sing and will it work? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. 


	22. wonders that a song can do

Disclaimer: I don´t owny anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. This song belongs to Boris who is the winner of the dutch Idols.  
  
Note: Hope you liked the last 2 chapter. Let´s begin  
  
Aragorn walked back in to the lake where Joyce was waiting for him. He smiled at her. Joyce looked at him with a questionatly look in her eyes. "Legolas will come soon." He told her.  
  
Sitting down next to her he said. "I talked to him. He has got a little suprise for you. Will you come with me?" He stood up and held out his hand. Joyce nodded and took his hand. Aragorn pulled her up and took her to a clearing in the woods.  
  
Letting go of her he told her to wait here. Aragorn walked towards a couple of trees to get Legolas. He found the Elf to be nervous. Smilling he pulled him away from the tree and towards Joyce. He patted Legolas on the back as a good luck sign and then left the two alone.  
  
Legolas walked towards Joyce. He found it a good thing that she was still standing there and that he was still in one peace. Taking her hand in his he said. "I want to sing a song for you that my mother sang to me before she sailed to Valinor. You don´t have to forgive me but just listen will you?" Joyce smiled and nodded that he could begin. Legolas began softly:  
  
_You look so peaceful sleepin  
  
You don't know that I'm leaving but I'm gone  
  
Well I did my best to beat them  
  
But in my head the demons said "move on"  
  
You wake up, you're gonna curse my name  
  
As some time goes by, I hope and pray  
  
When you think of me  
  
Remember the way that I used to be  
  
Remember the times I held you tenderly  
  
Remember the way that I love you  
  
I think about the night I met you  
  
I sworeI will never forget you  
  
Well I won´t  
  
I think about the way you live and breath  
  
Inside my dreams forever  
  
You'll be better when I'm gone  
  
You'll be better when I'm gone..  
  
'cause I know you're gonna fall in love again  
  
I'm sorry this is how it has to end  
  
When you think of me  
  
Remember the way that I used to be  
  
Remember the times I held you tenderly  
  
Remember the way that I love you  
  
When you think of me  
  
I'll pick up these bags and turn around  
  
I say a little prayer and hope somehow  
  
When you think of me  
  
Remember the way that I used to be  
  
Remember the times I held you tenderly  
  
Remember the way that I love you  
  
When you think of me_  
  
Legolas finished singing. "Joyce all I wanted to say that I am sorry. I never ment to hurt you the way I did. I should of never let het kiss me like she did. I love you with all my heart and I will always do. I just hope that in time you can forgive me and love me just as much as I love you." Legolas finished. He turned around to walk away but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
He turned around and the next moment he got slapped across the face. "That was for being so foolish to trust her and for letting me run away instead of stopping me." She said. "Guess I had that coming" Legolas replied.  
  
Joyce leaned in and kissed him. Legolas was too suprised at first but then kissed her back passiontly. "I forgives you. But don´t ever do that again. Can I Ireth ass by the way?" She asked then. Legolas laughed and said." Talk to Aragorn about that my beautiful love." "Let´s do that then Meleth- nin (my love)" Joyce said moving out of his arms. Legolas froze. "What is it Legolas?" Joyce asked concerend The Elf smiled and answered "It is nothing. You just called me Meleth-nin. You never did it before." He smiled again. "Let´s find Aragorn" He said and extended his hand to her. Joyce nodded and took it. They walked back to the camp of the Fellowship with their finger intwinded.  
  
Did you like it. Please review. 


	23. dreaming

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is the last night of the Fellowship in Lothlorien.  
  
Joyce was enjoying one of the many gardens of Lothlorien when Haldir came with the message that Lady Galadriel wanted to speak with her.  
  
Haldir brought her to one of the other gardens. One that she had not seen yet but it was more beautiful then any of the others. Joyce espected it to be one of Galadriel´s and Celebord´s private gardens.  
  
Walking underneath of the Mellorn (did I spell it right) trees she saw Galadriel sitting at a fountain. The Lady smiled and gestured for her to come closer. Joyce sat down next to her and waited for the Lady to begin. "How did you like your stay in Lothlorien, young one?" Galadriel asked. "I liked it very much. It is very beautiful and peaceful. One would forget the true reason why we came here." Joyce answered honestly.  
  
"Yet you still remember. Do you know what I told you when you came here when Gandalf fell?" The Lady asked. Joyce nodded and let her head fall. She still missed Gandalf very much. Galadriel gently lifted her head up with her hand. She still as the sadness that lingered in the girl´s eyes. "You will see him again. I asked for you because the future is unsure. Including that of yours. I know that the Fellowship thinks that some one as powerfull as you can bring Sauron down. But you can´t. This is not your destiny. You can only aid them. And Frodo knows that Sauron can only be distroyed when the Ring is destroyed. And that is his job. Not that of yours. Your future is even clouded for me. You will have to find your own way in this Joyce. I know the last couple of years have not been easy. Your time will come very soon. You will know when the time is there. Stay true to your heart and you will find the right path and also make the right choices. That is all the advice I can give you. You are free to go now. Just one more thing. Get some sleep tonight alone. Everything will work itself out. Do not fear the nightmares. They will only help you." With that Galadriel left Joyce to her own toughts.  
  
Walking back to the Fellowship Joyce saw Legolas standing there. The Elf smiled. "Not tonight Legolas. I think I need to sleep alone. If you don´t mind" She said to him. The Elf merely nodded in understanding and Joyce sat down on her bedroll. Her hands touched the christal that hung around her neck. It was the only thing she had left of her father. Rolling herself like a ball she soon was asleep.  
  
This time the dream was different. Normally she would dream of Gandalf, and what had happend to him. But this time she dreamt of Rivendell. Wandering trough the many halls she came to Elrond´s study. Walking inside she saw him talking to Gandalf. Gandalf had a young girl with him. Looking better she saw that this girl was herself. Then the dream changed to Gandalf fighting the Balrog. She saw him falling all over again. Then being on a mountain top. She saw Gandalf slaying the Balrog and falling down on the snow. He was picked up by a eagle. Then the world shook.  
  
Gimli was trying to shake her awake. "Come on Lass. Wake up." Sitting up she tried to remember her dream. "Everybody else is already awake. Come on Lassy. We leave today. Get your stuff." With that he left. Packing her stuff she manage to get her hands on a piece of bread that was still left. Walking away with the rest of the Fellowship she softly said her goodbye to Lothlorien.  
  
Sorry it is a bit short. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	24. departing Lothlorien

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the great reviews. I love them all. =Hugs all the reviewers= Let´s begin  
  
"Never before have we clad stranger in the garb of our people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn says to the Fellowship. They just had been giving cloaks from the Elves. Joyce looked at that of hers. It looked like grey but when they were moves they changed color. "Hannon Le"(Thank you) She wipered when Celeborn walked by. The Elf smiled at her.  
  
Walking towards the docks where their boats awaited them Lady Galadriel bid them to ate with her and Lord Celeborn. After they had finished eating all were given gift. Her gift to Legolas was a bow of the Galadhrim. Pippin and Merry had gotten the daggers of Noldorin. Sam had got rope made of hithlain. When she came to Gimli she said to him. "And what gift would a dwarf ask the Elves?" "Nothing." He says while looking up. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time. For she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel smiled and then laughed. Gimli turns away then looks at her again. "Actualy there is one thing eh... No no I could not. It is quite impossible. Stupid to ask." He mutters.  
  
Galadriel speaks softly to Aragorn. So softly that it is almost impossible to hear. When she stops at Joyce she smiles. "You know of what we spoke. Yet I will not have you leave without a gift. Even if it will not aid you the way you would like it." She hands Joyce a sheat for her sword. " The Elf ruin on it say that this sword belongs to you and to you alone. You can carry it around you waist or on your back. What ever you prefer. You will find what you need to succeed and don´t forget my advice that I gave you yesterday. Namarien." With that Galadriel kissed her on the head. After giving Frodo the light of Earendil the Fellowship walked towards the boats.  
  
Joyce was stopped by Aragorn. He nodded that she had to follow him. Walking after him she saw Celeborn standing. "I would like to have a word with the two of you" He said. The both nodded. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you fidn safety on the western banks. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom orcs journey in open under the sun, yet these do so." With that he handed Aragorn a dagger. "These orcs belong to Saruman don´t they?" Joyce asked. Celeborn nodded before saying. "Le aphadar aen (You are being tracked). By river you have the change of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros. May the Valar keep you safe." Joyce and Aragorn bowed before him.  
  
Joyce put her sword in the boat where Gimli already sat. She saw packs of Lembas lying in there. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. She saw that it was Legolas and the Elf smiled at her. She smiled back and stepped into the boat.  
  
The Fellowship paddled off. Standing on the shore line was Galadriel. She raised her hand to them. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, for I have looked my last upon that what was fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unlesh it is her gift to me." Gimli said. "What was her gift?" Legolas asked. "I asked her for one hair of her golden head. She gave me tree." He said with joy in his voice. "Then why are you sad Gimli. You may not see her again for a long time but you will remember her trough her gift. "Joyce said to Gimli. Joyce could feel Legolas touch her shoulder. Turning around his lips formed the words "Thank you" she smiled.  
  
That is it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	25. the great river

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I don´t know when romance comes again but I think it will be awhile. If there are any idea feel free to tell them. Maybe I will even work with them.  
  
Night had fallen and they had made camp on the shore. Boromir was looking out towards the River. A strange creature on a floating log is on it. "Gollum" Aragorn says to Boromir. "He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped that we would lose him on the River. But he is too clever a waterman." Boromir turns around before saying. "And if he alerts the enemy to our wereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." "With or without Gollum the crossing would be dangerous Boromir." Joyce tells him. "Get some food and then if your not on watch sleep. You are going to need it. Believe me." She says while grabbing a plate filled with food.  
  
In the mean time Sam is fussing over Frodo. After a little conversation Sam walks off.  
  
When everybody exept Aragorn, Joyce and Boromir are asleep. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You both know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strenght." Boromir says suddenly. "There is no strenght in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn answers him. Joyce watches them both. "You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" Boromir asks him. Aragorn doesn´t answer him. "Yes, there is weakness, there is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be found in men." He countinues then. "But you will not see that. You are afraid. All you life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are." Aragorn leans forwards and snaps. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city" With that he stands up and walks off.  
  
Boromir stares at the fire. Joyce is silent. "Do you agree with him?" Boromir asks her. Joyce looks up and meets his eyes. "Even if I do. It does not make a difference. And yes Boromir I agree with him. I trust men like I did all my life. But if I had to choose it would be best to lead the Ring away from cities and to try and distroy it. Even if we reach Minas Tirith I am sure that is where Sauron will strike hard. That is one of the reasons why it is dangerous to bring the Ring to Gondor. And this is not our choice but that of Frodo. We can only aid him in his quest." Boromir looks at her with anger in his eyes. "You are the same as him. You are also scared. Scared of what you are. And of what you will find in Minas Tirith." He said. "Yes I am scared. Scared of what will come and if we will live. But I am not scared of what I am. Neither is Aragorn. Maybe I am scared of what I will find in Gondor maybe I am not. That is my choice and my alone. Just like it is Frodo´s choice of what path he will go. Like I said before we can only aid him. Nothing more. If you choose to go home then do so. But that choice is yet before us and we will make it when the time is right. So let´s stop talking about it now, shall we?" Joyce answered him.  
  
When Aragorn returned he said to her that she could go to bed. He would take the watch. Lying down she found it hard to sleep. Thinking of Legolas didn´t even calm her down. Sitting up again she found that Aragorn was sitting by the fire alone. Boromir had gone to bed.  
  
She sat down next to Aragorn. "Can´t sleep little one?" He asked her. "Yeah. I have this feeling like something is going to happen. I don´t know when. Maybe it is just this place or what Boromir said." She answered him. Aragorn his face darkened "Yes I also heard what he said. I wonder why he wants us to bring the Ring to Gondor so badly. Normaly he is nothing like this. But like you said. The choice is that of Frodo. We can only aid him. Now tell me. How are things between you and Legolas?" He said the last with a smile. Joyce smiled as well. "Things are going good. It is hard hiding it for the rest. But I will manage. I think you gave him a hard time when you put me in the same boat as him." Aragorn laughed softly "We there was no other way. Unlesh you prefer Boromir." Joyce shook her head. "No thank you. I am fine where I am sitting right now. "She answered him. "I am seeing a side of Legolas that I tought did not exist. He loves you a lot. I hope for him you return that love." Aragorn said getting serious again. "I don´t know Aragorn. I love him a lot. But I am not ready to give my heart yet. I need time." She said. Aragorn petted her on the shoulder "Don´t take to much. He can not wait forever." Joyce nodded. "I think I am going to try to sleep again. Are you sure you will be okay?" Aragorn nodded. Joyce walked back to her bedroll again and fell into a nice sleep with dreams filled with Legolas.  
  
This was it for now. Please review and post some idea. I am running out. 


	26. the passing of Boromir

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am changing some thing. I still need ideas on the romance bit. So post away. Hvae fun with this chapter. Soon we are going to part 2 wich is the two towers. So keep an eye out for it.  
  
The Fellowship was sitting in the boats again. Legolas was tence. Joyce could feel it. She also felt very uneasy. Gimli was silent as usual.  
  
After some time they come past two statues. Joyce looks at them in wonder. She can hear Aragorn say to Frodo. "Frodo. The Argornath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Looking at Aragorn she notice that he does look a little like the statues.  
  
After a couple of hours they stop at the western shore. "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and then continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn tells them. "Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way throught Emyn Muil? An impossible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks? And after that it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see." Gimli respons. "That is our road. I sugest you take some rest to recover your strenght Master Dwarf." Aragorn says back. "Recover my .... phfwahh..." Gimli growls.  
  
Legolas talks to Aragorn. Joyce hears the conversation. Legolas wants to leave now. Aragorn tells him that it is not wise. "So I was right. Legolas is feeling something." She thinks. Aragorn walks over to her. "Are you sensing anything?" He asks her. Stading up she tells him. " I am not at ease here. But I do have this strange feeling like something bad is going to happen. But that is all." Aragorn nods. "We still need to wait until darkness" He begins. "Where is Frodo?" Merry asks. "Borormir is gone as well." Joyce wispers in Aragorns ear.  
  
Joyce runs up the hill following Merry and Pippin. Aragorn send her after them while he went looking for Frodo. She can hear cries in the woods. "Orcs" She thinks to herself. Grabbing her sword and unsheatening it she runs with a cry in the woods. Fighting off the orcs she can sees Frodo running by. The orcs follow him. "Go Frodo. I will hold them off." She shouts to him. He nods in thanks and then runs down the hill.  
  
"If you want the Hobbit you will have to go trough me first" She tell the orcs. "We are Uruk-hai. And we don´t want you human get out of our way!" The orcs shouts before he loses his head.  
  
After a while of fightening she can hear a horn. Running towards the spott she finds Aragorn sitting with Boromir. The men has got 3 arrows sticking out of him. Legolas and Gimli also stand there. Aragorn leans over Boromir and kisses him on top of the head before rising slowly and saying. "They will look for his coming from the white tower. But he will not return."  
  
After the carried Boromir out of the woods and put him in one of the boats, they push it away from the shore. In her mind Joyce says goodbye to Boromir.  
  
Legolas pushes one of the boats in the water. "Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore." When nobody moves to help him he stops and turns around. "You mean not to follow them." He asks. "Frodo´s fate is no longer in our hands" Aragorn tells them. "And he has made his chooice" Joyce adds. "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli says. Joyce places a hand on his shoulder. "No we didn´t fail Gimli. We did our best. And that is all we can do." She says to him. "And not if we hold true to eachother." Aragorn says while placing his hands on Joyce and Legolas his shoulder. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strenght left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let´s hunt some orc!" He shouts. "Yes!!" Gimli shouts back. Legolas and Joyce grin at eachother before they all run off into the forest.  
  
Hope you liked it. Tomorrow it is part 2. 


End file.
